Inuyasha Stories
by jenjen1412
Summary: To everybody who reads my story: This is an announcement that you don't want to miss! Stories from a hanyou priestess to girl with the shikon necklace. Please R&R! Remember to vote for your favorite story and please take your time if you can to read my other story: Tigers don't purr (true fact) Especially not for wolves. Bye guys!


**_Hey guys! I know, I'm writing a love story about my OC and Koga but I had several new ideas about stories and I wanted to write them down so I wouldn't forget them. Also I wanted to tell you guys that the two kinds of characters that I love write are a kind, caring girl who wants to help everyone and a supreme bada** who is just a bada**. I also want to know which one you want me to write first and then make a list of stories like 1: (something), 2: (else), and 3: (whatever). Review and tell me or else I'll just write whatever I want first. *laughs evilly* Heres the ideas:_**

**_Story #1:_**Did you know that Kagome has a little sister? And what's up with the weird necklace she wears? Well, she didn't know either until Mari, her little sister, arrived and they discovered they were look alikes although Mari is only twelve. Mari has been having weird dreams about a snake/dragon demon coming after her and saying, "Midoriko, I'm coming for you!" One night, after waking up from one, she spots Kagome sneaking out of the house to meet Inuyasha and the others. Kagome doesn't hear Mari sneaking out behind her and following her into the well where her adventure starts.

_**Story** **#2:**_20 years after Kagome decided to go live in the feudal era with Inuyasha, the Higurashi shrine is in ruins and is just a tourist hotspot now. A brown-haired, brown-eyed twelve-year-old girl visiting Japan with her friends is dared to go through the woods at night to find the shrine. The well started shining with pink/purple light while she was still there and she ended up tripping and falling into the well towards the Feudal Era. She meets Inuyasha's son and some of the other characters children including my OC, the dead Naraku's and Midoriko's ghost's daughter.

_**Story #3:**_A young Hanyou priestess named Miama (Pronounced My-oma) (You can suggest a different name in the reviews and I'll check it out) is the apprentice to a powerful small village priestess named Hanaki. Miama is different, even more different from a regular Hanyou, as she is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko and is last demon of her tribe. She has heard of the great Inuyasha and his friends and longs to meet them. She is a bit of a hopeless romantic and sometimes wishes she was like Kagome and had someone to protect her other than herself and Hanaki.

_**Story #4:** _Jessica (Jess) is a determined 14-year-old. She was the track champion of the world two years ago. Before the accident happened. The night after winning the world championship she somehow tripped and broke her ankle rendering her legs useless for a whole season. A mysterious fire killed her parents and her little sister sending her to Japan to live with her last living relatives: The Higurashi family. Her interest in Kagome's grandfather's stories had only increased the chance of her meeting Inuyasha which she does, due to his own stupidity and stubborn temper.

_**Story #5:**_A young girl by the name of Amaya wishes to adventure out beyond her home town but she can't because of the force field protecting her village from demons and those with malicious intent in their minds. The artistic girl longs to go traveling the world but she has to take care of her aging grandmother and twin brothers in their hut by selling her paintings at the market. One day while offering her services to paint the villagers portraits she meets the priestess Kikyo and offers to paint her portrait in return for telling stories of the outside world which Kikyo refuses, but accepts her offer of a warm home.

_**Story #6:**_Kasumi, a young water nymph that lives in the lake near Koga's den has had enough of the blood bath that has happened around her home lately and confronts the idiots who caused it, the wolf demons. Her powers of controlling the water and talking to the animals that live beneath make her a very powerful foe, one that the wolf demons aren't able to defeat. So Koga kidnaps her and tries to use her power against Inuyasha which fails horribly but makes Naraku notice her immense power and something else, hidden deep inside her memories.

_**Story #7:** _Have you ever heard of a demon being born from two ghosts? A ghost demon like Kayami is born just like that. Kayami was born the ghosts of Midoriko and Naraku although she is under the control of Naraku, being mined controlled and having no control of her body. Her magic powers are powerful especially from her flower with three colored, three petaled flower in her hair. The red petal is using for conjuring a barrier, the blue for flying like with Kagura and her feather, and the black which enables her to speak to summon demons 'cause she is usually unable. But when Naraku commands her to capture Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter...

_**Story #8:** _No one knew about this reincarnation of Naraku's and she likes it that way. Traveling with her Shadow elemental neko Tigris she prefers to stay in the shadows and do good deeds as she travels earning her the nickname Shadow which she does to break herself away from Naraku. Her name is Hakari meaning radiance in japanese and she is half cat demon. She saves Koga one too many times and he's on to her scheme of staying in the shadows. But then Naraku captures her and she faces her true destiny.

_**Story #9:** _Hitomi, a girl with ghost eyes or so everybody says. She can see the ghosts and spirits of the demons that live in modern times and she can see people who are invisible to regular eyes including the shikon jewel shards. One day when she is getting teased by the jerks in her neighborhood, a spider demon appears and she faces off with it and is almost killed. This orphan was protected by Inuyasha who was coming to get Kagome and notices the commotion outside her house. She is then taught the ways of a priestess and a warrior so she can protect herself in the future. Meeting Koga makes her heart skip a beat...

_**Story #10:** _A traveling priestess going by the name of Chika spots a village being troubled by a pack wolf demons and instantly goes to help them get rid of the problem by killing off the wolf demons. In the process she gets captured by the wolf demons and taking to their annual gathering to sell her off along with all the women they had captured from the village. When they are at the meeting, Chika helps the other women and demons at the slave train escape but she can't save herself as she is auctioned off though she struggles greatly.

_**K, These story ideas were either came off a song or just are made up of questions. The one that's based off of a song is based off "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars. The other ones are just random or something I wanted to write, got it?**_

_**Story #11:**_Did you know that Inuyasha had a best friend before he fell in love with Kikyo? And what if that best friend was killed by Naraku while Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree with the magic arrow? And what if Inuyasha wanders around with Kagome and the others looking for her? And what if her dead spirit is manifested into a ghost who was wandering the land with an unknown purpose? And what if Inuyasha finds her and doesn't recognise her although she tries to make him see it's really her? What if she was granted special powers when she became a ghost? Find out in this story!

_**Story #12:**_ (This story is the one based off the song) In this story Inuyasha and everyone else is a human and in high school, got it? Well, the main character is a girl who lost the sparkle in her eyes cause of several events that no one really knows about. And it's up to Inuyasha to find what make's this girl the way she is. Could it have something to do with a certain jerky track star (Koga) who seems to dog the girls every move? And what's this about her house burning down when she was three and she was the only survivor out of her two older brothers and parents? Why does everyone call her Unreachable? You'll see in Unreachable 1: Sadness in Sparkles! (Which I hope to make a series)

**_Story #13:_ **Jasmine, a Japanese exchange student from America who is also a longtime penpal of Kagome Higurashi is finally coming to America! Although they often butt heads due to their differing personalities but they also often make it work. But Kagome is _slightly _creeped out around Jasmine 'cause she has two different colored eyes that seem to notice _**everything. **_Like Inuyasha and Kagome trying to sneak off to the futal era without her seeing which failed miserably. She actually does get to go to the futal era and actually turns out to be an amazing fighter.

**_Story #14:_ **A tomboyish Japanese girl who is one of Sota's best friends is hanging out around the well one day when something happens and she is dragged into the well by some force. She meets the sons and daughters of Inuyasha and the rest of the gang including Koga and Ayame. They quickly become fast friends and do everything together. She proves again and again that shes fearless and brave and that she can fight _**and** _act like a boy. It might have a cliffhanger, depending on if I want to write a sequel about it.


End file.
